Sonríe
by Tei X
Summary: Ahora que no tenía a nadie, su único deseo era no tener que estar sola en Navidad… deseaba que una persona que la quisiera estuviese en esos instantes a su lado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Comentarios adicionales:**

• La Navidad japonesa tiene un aspecto muy comercial.  
• La Navidad de Japón está enfocada a los niños y, sobre todo, a las parejas jóvenes.  
• La Navidad japonesa siempre ha sido sinónimo de "día de enamorados" no es un evento religioso como los países occidentales, además de que no se considera en evento festivo tradicional.

**Recomendación:** Escuchar tema "Smile" de Nat King Cole.  
http*://www.y*outube.*com/*watch?v=*xKYGtv36zx8* recuerden quitar asteriscos.

**Simbología convencional: **Texto en cursiva (itálica) es un flashblack.

**»»»»««««**

_"A pesar de que una lágrima siempre puede acercarse, en esos momentos debes de seguir tratando de sonreír. ¿Que caso tiene llorar? Te darás cuenta de que la vida vale la pena si sonríes"_ – Smile – Nat King Cole

**»»»»««««**

**~* Sonríe *~  
[One-Shot] **

_Dedicado a Abraham Olvera  
Con todo mi cariño, para ti.  
Gracias._

Eran las 8:00 de la noche y ella seguía ahí, el lugar estaba despejado, no había muchas personas deambulado por las frías calles de Tokio, sólo la noche, la nieve, el fresco soplo del viento y un mutismo que la orillaba a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas bancas existentes en la gran avenida, con la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida, y su cabellera ébano tapaba parte de su rostro. Con el frío calando su nívea piel, buscaba calentarse frotándose con las manos, de a momentos levantaba la mirada sólo para fijar sus ojuelos en la Torre de Tokio resplandecientemente decorada por los motivos Navideños.

Aunque pregonara ante todos que la soledad no le afectaba al grado de sentirse melancólica, y mucho menos una ruptura amorosa la quebrantaba, cuando nadie la veía, demostraba todo lo contrario. Vivía de los gratos recuerdos, desde la ocasión en que le vio por vez primera hasta la ocasión en que recibió aquel anillo que cerraba su compromiso, no podía olvidar al hombre que le había hecho feliz y a la par, creer que su historia perduraría. Así mismo le dolía asimilar que esa persona ya no estaba a su lado, que cada noche extrañaba tenerlo ocupando el espacio vacío de la cama, que ahora estaban separados por grandes distancias y que quizás… él estaba en brazos de alguien más.

La Navidad se pasaba con el ser amado y ella ya no tenía a nadie, ese ser amado terminó abandonándola hace meses; esa era la primera Navidad que pasaba sola.

Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, haciendo todo lo posible por retenerlas.

Rememoró los acontecimiento de esa misma tarde, su primer encuentro desde que 'él' se había marchado de su vida.

_Esa misma tarde lo había vuelto a encontrar, en esa misma avenida… se sintió vulnerable cuando él la miró… el corazón se le oprimió, afligiéndose al tener frente a frente al hombre con el que alguna vez compartió su vida, tuvo esos descomunales deseos de abrazarlo y perdonarlo, su corazón estuvo a punto de traicionarla… pero la razón impuso su hegemonía._

_—Hola… ¿Cómo estás? — Fue lo que los labios del muchacho murmuraron al tenerla frente._

_—Bien— Dijo la morena, mintiéndole a él y así misma. Claro que no estaba bien. Cuando se pierde lo que se ama, nunca se está bien hasta que se vuelve a tener, o al menos hasta que la herida sanara, aunque no iba a permitir que él regresara._

_—Hace tiempo que no te veía. De hecho, te he extrañado— Le comentó, queriendo crear un ambiente ameno._

_Rukia no dijo nada, sabía que cometería un error si le decía lo mismo aunque fuese cierta la declaración._

_—Perdóname… Me haz hecho mucha falta… En verdad… quisiera que volviéramos a lo de antes…— Buscó la clemencia de la ojiazul, aunque sonara descarado, deducía que como ella, ninguna._

_—Eso lo hubieras pensando antes de...— No se atrevió a mencionar la palabra 'engañarme', bajó la mirada, tratando de que él no descubriera su sentir, buscando la fortaleza para cortar los lazos de una buena vez —Me tengo que ir. No puedo decir que me dio gusto verte. Buena suerte y feliz navidad—_

_Sin escuchar las palabras en respuesta del muchacho, emprendió marcha… a cada paso dejaba a tras a la persona que amaba, pero ese sentimiento no iba a cegarla y orillarla a cometer el error de traerlo de regreso a su vida sólo para evitar la soledad, únicamente para evitar estar sola en Navidad._

Ahora que no tenía a nadie, su único deseo era no tener que estar sola… deseaba que una persona que la quisiera estuviese en esos instantes a su lado.

No supo si el deseo se le concedió o fue por simple coincidencia, ya que de pronto sintió que algo cubría su cuerpo, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una chamarra sobre sus hombros que le proveía de calor. Miró al autor de semejante acto y se encontró con un par de ojos miel, unos ojos que la miraban con un dejo de ternura al que no sabía como reaccionar.

— ¿Qué haces sola en Navidad y en el frío? — Preguntó el muchacho de cabellera colorida, quien aún varado al estribor de la morena se mantenía a espera de una respuesta con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

— ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? — Le cuestionó, atónita de que él le haya encontrado así, como si nada.

—Tenía el presentimiento… de que alguien me necesitaba…— Le contestó con suma calma, y es que era cierto, creía que un lazo muy fuerte y especial los unía, tanto que estaba convencido de que su misión en la vida era estar con ella, a su lado… tenía bien definido que sus almas eran de aquellas que se comunican con la lejanía.

Rukia le miró detenidamente, ese muchacho pelinaranja era una persona especial, siempre le ofrecía su apoyo en momentos difíciles como por los que estaba pasando en esos instantes.

Ichigo notó algo de aflicción en los ojos de la morena, ella se caracterizaba por ser alegre y ruidosa, raras veces se angustiaba y por lo que sabía de su pasada y fallida relación y del significado de la Navidad en el país como 'Día de enamorados' vinculó esos hechos con su mirada desolada.

—No vale la pena seguir triste por un sujeto como él. Hay gente que te aprecia y quiere verte sonreír… como yo— Fue el consuelo que le dio a la pelinegra, limpiando con la yema de los dedos una caprichosa lágrima que se escapó de uno de sus ojos azulinos y recorría su mejilla, esperando reconfortarla y volviera a ver su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

Rukia aún sentada lo observó, sorprendida. Siempre se esforzó por ocultar esos sentimientos pero él se había percatado de su estado, él era el único que la conocía bien y él único que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa aún en los malos tiempos.

—Ven, vamos a tomar un café— Dijo el pelinaranja tendiendo la mano a la altura del rostro de la ojiazul, ofreciéndole su compañía, apoyo y afecto, el que tanto necesitaba en ese día especial.

La pelinegra se quedo estupefacta en un principio, pero después enfiló una ligera sonrisa y sin dudarlo se tomó de su mano.

Él, siempre él, saliendo a su rescate cuando todo lo creía perdido, por personas como él, valía la pena sonreír y estaba agradecida por tenerlo a su lado.

****

»»»»««««

  
Este one-shot ganó el 2nd lugar en el concurso del foro IchiRukiSP, además de que está basado en una situación que me ocurrió hace meses, por ello lo dedico a la persona que me me ayudó y siempre estuvo ahí.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias de antemano.


End file.
